Upon the Silent Wings
by Darkstatic
Summary: YAOI SimaYixZhang He ONE SHOT: Shortly after ascending death upon a butterfly's wings, Sima Yi started brooding about his feelings to a specific general.


**Upon the Silent Wings**

**Author's note: **

This Fanfiction is a **one-shot**. **There will not be any additional chapters or sequel to this**. Unless you missed some major notes on the summary, this fic is a **YAOI** fiction, featuring the pairings of **Sima Yi** and **Zhang He**. If you don't like yaoi or rather despise this pairing, you can still turn around and leave. Others read on.

For anyone that had DW4XL and have played Zhang He's legend, this fiction will relate to the following events within the game play, except it will be slightly more historical accurate then usual. This means that this fic will take place after Sima Yi forcefully sent Zhang He into pursuing the retreating Shu army in Mt.Qi, not in the reverse that Zhang He self-recommended himself into pursuing Wei Yan... I smell disaster…

**Additional note, this is not a songfic! The italic words are mainly thoughts and flashbacks only.**

The essence of an early shower submerged into the mystic atmosphere, within the deep scent, there was a wheeze of an omen. One horrific omen, though even the nonpareil strategist could not sense the danger within the twilight. Everything intimate upon the unique tranquility, as grassland only seemed vivacious. An innocent raindrop slid across the delicate greenery, this scene would have been admired by the valorous general that now had nothing of the sensation of beauty, but crumbled hopes and thoughts.

Upon the tranquility, a cavalry army, dressed with radiant cobalt, rode through the lands. One meticulous general stood significantly, he was dressed with violet ornament as his claw was more attractive then any swords or spears. His gracious movements could be easily marked upon a raging battlefield, and even if his aging was starting to reveal the senescence within him, no one can match the valiant general in neither actions nor the poetic tone within his words.

Though now, the general was nothing that he always was within his days before this time. His ancient violaceous eyes carried worried within. His advices went unheeded by his ambitious lover, and the always smirking features was now still with a touch of thoughtfulness.

"Lord Zhang He…"

The solicitous general diverted his gaze away from the passing grounds and to one of his elite bodyguard, one that was well-trained and was unknown to his future. It was unfortunate; the elite soldier knew nothing about emotions, even with the visible ones within his commander's eyes.

However, the one mere second that was held between the soldier's words seemed like a minute to Zhang He. The soldier continued his words as the long-timed pause never had happened, but only within Junyi's distinctive imagination.

"Do you think we will be able to bring the foreseen end to the Shu forces?" The bodyguard asked timidly, unaware by the repetitively galloping, his expression held a touch of worry as well. Zhang He did not predict the younger man's wavering emotion. Feebly, the commander smiled at the young soldier. Experienced, but young, much like other soldiers within the needed bloodshed, this man did not deserve to die.

"Ravenous conflict had always held sheer of gracious luck…" Zhang He stated softly, his eyes were distant, focusing on nothing within the human's realm but a wall within his. As the waves of blue came forth to a top of an unknown hill, Zhang He roused his armed hands into the cool breeze, bringing his men into a definite halt.

Not too far away, flags of emerald banners wavered in a distant. At the perception of the fleeing army, a bitter shiver came across his spine; it only grew worse when the general's amethyst eyes lay on a narrow path upon the growing mountains. Much like flocking birds, the Shu forces seemed distraught from their latest defeat and the opposite general, Wei Yan seemed to be lacking of leadership.

_A very beautiful thought out plan, Lord Zhuge Liang… It is unfortunate that Yi-chan cannot bid me farewell…_

At the solitary thought of his inevitable death, a calamitous smile crossed on the graceful general's features. Everything, the beauty of the boundless nature, the Prime Minister of Wei, his Yi-chan, it had became blurs in his mind. Even at the last moments of his departure, the arrogant strategist went heedless of his lover's words and advices. At the last moment, Zhongda had shown neither mercy nor pain for being so ruthless. He was not there to apologize, not there to bid him farewell. He just was not there to even see the broken hearted general, sobbing deeply in the remorseful night.

Without speaking a singular word, an anxiety atmosphere grew across the men behind the general, unable to see the pain within their commander's eyes. Many just stared at their commander's still figure; the back was rigorous, almost as if the general himself was not breathing.

Finally, Zhang He inhaled deeply of the fresh forest air, incomparable to those within cities or near campsites. His last chance to deeply enjoy what existed before him, his only time to embrace the nature for he cannot meet those caring eyes ever again after this.

As the general's arm was starting to arouse into the deep misty environment, a rather innocent beautifully grown butterfly approached the general's finger, as if bidding farewell to the gracious man one last time. The wings were deeply in azure and vermillion shades, along with deep emblem blackness as the butterfly wavered its wing much like in pride. It brought the long lost arrogant smirk upon his features.

_Tell Sima Yi my leaving…_

Within a wave of his delicate claws, the butterfly ascended into the air and soared through the cerulean skies, toward where the general once was before he came here. The men before his command watched steadily to the clawed ornament, just as it fell gracefully through the air and forward. A fake determination entered into Zhang He's eyes. Within his newfound confidence, he spoke loudly, "Men! Let us fight for the beautiful glory of Wei and vanquish those petty flowers of Shu!"

A roar of agreements could be heard rather stridently as the men raised their pole arm into to indistinctive atmosphere. The squeals of animals and the chirping of the distant crickets halted immediately submitted into the following of the call. It did not take Zhang He a second reconsider about his fate as he snapped the reins on the fine flesh of his horse, causing the chestnut mane to waver within the vile wind, rearing the horse into its hind legs before striding toward the narrow gap that laid between the towering mountains.

The chase was coming to its end.

---

The masked general stared deep into the blinded abstract, his mouth grunted in a deep and harsh tone as the usual thunderous echo became sensitive to his ears. Wei Yan took a spinning turn, rather rough and incomparable to his victim's gracefulness, as he sent a gleaming glare at one of his men. In his harsh and candid voice, the order echoed clear enough for his party to understand, "Archers… Ready…"

Deep within the obscured sights behind the mountainous rocks, upon the rough-looking general's command, countless of archers took their position upon the rocks. The fledging pursuers were approaching and Wei Yan immediately spun his viperous vogue in the wind, pointing directly into the unseen Wei army, reaching as far as possible as he could within the rushing current.

"Fire…"

Just as the voice barely ranged upon the ragged pathways, the archer that had stood beside his commanders for the entire time released the arrow that was within the man's rough fingers a second ago. As the shaft was seen piercing through the air, a wave of volley was being seen next. All much like locust swarm hording toward the farmer's grounds. Wei Yan's paled lips twitched upward at the wondrous sight.

No one could possible survive through such a rain of arrows. Not even the valiant and graceful Zhang He.

---

The volley was swarming closer and closer by every passing second, as he had expected. Some were fatally escaping their faith, others just coward in fear. Zhang He though, stood there mildly amused; the chestnut mane horse only starred the same.

It was then before the arrows struck, the same and similar calamitous smile crossed his features.

_I am sorry, Yi-chan, please forgive me…_

The pain was unforgiving though, but it was not the pain from the wound he could not escape, rather one that bidding his lover farewell cannot be done…

---

"Can you not do this correctly, peasant?!" Sima Yi yelled aggravatingly, throwing his wine cup toward the horrified, dirgeful man. The red liquid that was being drank from the wine cup spilled over the servant of the provoked strategist, before he too scattered away from his master, too terrorized to do anything. A breath of vexation escaped the distressed man as he gave only a mere glance at the wine spill that has individually portrait itself as idiocy of blood spills instead. It was soon he sat back down at where he formerly was before glancing at the scrolls that lay before him to be examined and criticized.

But that was long before he could ever focus on his work. The cry that was heard in the earlier yesterday bothered him much, it broke his heart to see Zhang He became hurt due to his words, yet he was not able to bring words to his lips and comfort. Or, even listen to his advice. The last words that he ever said went on unheeded, as the once-heedless strategist now feared for his words.

_Zhuge Liang is a cunning man, if we sent out pursers now… He surely would have a deadly plan against us. Please reconsider…_

Those words only was harshly replied, it only replayed the one scene Sima Yi did not wish to see.

_Do not show about being frightened through those words! That Zhuge Liang would not do such thing!_

Sima Yi clutched his fist forcibly, angered at the strange sinister spirit that had possessed him. The spill did no better upon Zhongda's patience. It was soon tears that stung his heart came. Slowly, almost wavering in sadness, Sima Yi laid his helmeted head on his scroll-occupied desk, not daring to allow anyone to see his pain, but to bare it all alone.

Almost unconsciously, the grief-stricken strategist cried himself into the oblivion of rest. Not knowing the pain will only grew weightier tomorrow, as the oppress dream and imagination was to grow into reality.

_Unable to say good bye…_

_That he left me alone in the dark…_

_And that tomorrow I may die…_

_Within darkness and crimson …_

_Alone in the dark…_

Almost as if haunted by those words, Sima Yi snapped awake. His body sweating, and surprisingly, someone had moved him into his bed. His helmet was now gone as the distressed strategist observed his room unmoved, wondering what had happened late in that night. The ache was still there, and Sima Yi could never deny that he knew why it was there. Yet, even if the room was observed by the weary strategist, a wavering shadow managed to escape the Lord Strategist's sight, his piercing eyes only gazed upon the man.

"I see that you are awake."

The voice could never have been more familiar then any others. The one that held a strong will of ambitious, unmatched by none, but the withering hope within the resting strategist only whirled his unwavering eyes toward the man whom he will only call as his lord. The Lord of Wei, the conqueror of the north, the unrivaled commander with countless of fatal experience within his blood… The only one who could truly be named as the lord of his people.

"Lord Cao Cao…" Sima Yi founded his lost voice to be weak and timid from the horrific reality that he would have never wish to face. The ambitious lord's face was blank. The prideful features were no longer lingering along the aged eyes of Mengde. However, beneath the layers of weariness, a tingling sorrow buried deep in the aged general's heart. Something, Sima Yi would only have turned away from the unseen pain.

"We found him."

He didn't want to know. Never wanted to know who the 'him' was, not even the mysterious tone would have persuaded him. He was afraid of what he will hear, he was afraid to know what had happen to him. But all was too late to stop the flooding words from his lips, "Who… is he?"

It only seemed that those few forbidden words crushed Cao Cao's forfeited wall much like being rammed by sturdy siege weaponries. As the Lord of Wei spoke the words that the trusted strategists never wished to hear. His voice trembled upon the spoken words, "General Junyi… We found him. He…" The sadness within his lord's voice became almost unbearable to Sima Yi, "he is waiting for you. I thought you would want to see him, one last time…"

Much like the similar perceiving pain his deceased lover had during his final moments, Sima Yi felt the similar pain struck his senses. It was not physical; it was not the same swarming volley that took away the one whom he most cherishes, but emotionally, it tore him mercilessly.

_Deserving of this pain_

_Tears upon mistakes_

_The cry of anguish took you away_

_Never did I have the chance to bring the pain away_

What seemed to be minutes of pain were merely seconds upon many, the First Lord of Wei could not have spoken a word within the mere seconds as his trusted advisor soon disappeared upon the beddings he was once resting on. The clouds had gathered upon a darkening swirl, yet Cao Cao did not acknowledge the fact of storm. He only chased his strategist upon the stoned hallways, ignoring the men of common surprise.

Sima Yi did not know the where about of Zhang He, but following the mystical rhythms of his wavering emotions, he ran. Everything around him became nothingness; the gazes of disgust, of disrespect were disregarded. The provoked strategist did not care.

Only do I wish to see your eyes one last of all times…

It was once again the voices of the lost past became meaningful presents.

_The Lord Strategist stared into oblivious of the dancing cherry blossoms. The beautiful shower of a dreamt situation brought a dazzling effect to Sima Yi as he inspected into the unknown of thoughts. Away from distress, away from his momentarily joy for Lord Cao Cao's trust, away from all the strategically-known wisdom. All contributed into the unblemished glory that the young genius could see afar future._

_To enhance the beauty of nature, the rays of the everyday sun only brought a majestic glow upon the groundings. It was then a silky voice broke the unparallel silence, Sima Yi did not turn to frown upon the unknown shadows. Almost being softened by a strange spell, the voice was strangely pleasant toward to unfamiliar strategist, "I see that you are a new one."_

_Nothing, absolutely nothing would have made Sima Yi regretted to break his long-wished tranquility by meeting those amethyst eyes._

_"How strangely pleasing to find you here… I suppose Lord Cao had not spoken about me before."_

_Those unique violet eyes only twinkled with a strange magnificent beauty. Sima Yi only became dazzled by those graceful motions of the general. The valiant Zhang He only ignored the staring glances from his commandant as he bowed before the stunned man; he then resumed his introduction toward the strategist, "I am Zhang He of He Jian, styled Junyi."_

"Lord Sima Yi!"

Those formal names only brought the hasty strategist into an abrupt halt. Zhongda immediately laid his wavering, terrorizing eyes at the guard, immediately registering the shocked terror that have crossed the protector's features.

The access to the throne room was before him. However despite any high rankings, the guard wiped the terrified expression within his features. The sacred man soon stood arrogantly as he crossed his pole arm before the gate, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass, Lord Sima Yi…"

The Lord Strategist didn't care about any priority of the palace anymore, almost as if something clicked in his mind, sealing partly of his sanity into an oblivious unknown. The seconds became a hastily second as soon as the protector of the throne room was thrown aside, unconscious. Sima Yi didn't care anymore; he didn't take a glance at the stolen pole arm that was hold within his fingers' grip. Nor did he take a pitiful glance or murmur an apologetic excuse as he strode pass the unconscious man.

Everything only stopped as Sima Yi entered the golden-polished room.

It wasn't the brimming golden glow that brought the strategist into an expected halt, nor was it because of the blinding reflections that would cause a mere servant to wince.

However, Sima Yi's gaze only lay in one particular object. One that held a rather impressive quality of the wood, but that was disregarded, as it was stolen by the beautiful velvet silk that lay within the dread-filling casket. Something within dreaded him as the wrinkles of the fabric only became horror to the guilt-ridden strategist. The waves of shallow obsidian hair only brought Sima Yi into looking at the pale face that he had once dreamt the night before. And only that stole all his humanly strength. Everything became delusive to him, just as the spear slipped from his weakened grasp as it dropped into the golden grounds before its host's knee came crashing into the floor, inching closer into the deluded reality.

_Zhang He's sudden movement as he rose from his position and away from the scattering petals of the rose colored blossoms awoke Sima Yi from his trance, waking toward the reality of his life. The strategist immediately felt a sudden tension upon his muscles as the charming general only edged closer to him. A smirk tugged at the corner of the approaching beauty, which only brought the strategist's self-arrogance, masking any vulnerable feelings that could be shown._

_However the flourished heliotrope-like armor only brought a foreign glow as the sunrays only struck a majestic beauty within the sceneries. Much to Zhongda's dismay, the valiant general caught the stunned glance long before anything else._

_"I see that you are quite an interesting one." The general spoke poetically, almost as if a hidden musical harmony flowed through his words, and the smirk that once crossed Junyi's feature only grew as he raised his elegant hand, doing the unexpected. Immediately all words that formed within his silver tongue died without any other ears hearing them, the Lord Strategist only became astonished to the soft touch of the general. Unpredictably, the fingers were far from the roughness of any men that fought in the war._

_Zhang He only smiled at the strategist's reaction to his touch as he caressed the strategist's cheek. And without a word, the valiant general removed his fingers, giving a taste of his sour heaven to the strategist. Junyi then disregard the new-found strategist, walking pass the strategist yet allowing their shoulders to brush upon others as he strolled by, ignoring any reaction that came after his approach._

_"I shall have my eyes on you, Lord Sima Yi."_

The subitaneous reaction only brought the ambitious lord into a narcotized fear, as he only found his own instincts brought himself into an abrupt chase, hoping his trusted advisor would not have made his pathway into the lord's chamber.

Within an unusual quick pace, Cao Cao found himself striding across the halls. A hasted greeting was all that came into the lord's mind, though the hallways were not filled by maidens or officers as if an eerie silence blanketed the castle walls. The day when one valiant general passed on seemed to be the brightest, the peerless one of all years that were spent into the blood-filled war.

It was then the last waiting tears came to his olden eyes. The thought of the clarion day only shattered the weakening wall, which held back his tears to show the minds of his ancestors, it only reminded his fallen warrior. One that was always charming and entertaining within his humor. The Lord of Wei smiled sadly at thought as he slowly became aware that his steps were fading into the silence, his primeval blue eyes only stared into the light, which poured into the wistful atmosphere from a mere window.

Unknown to him, where he stood was the obscured hallway that led to the open gate of the throne room, the distressed lord was too focused into the light of the mortal world. If it was not for the sudden and distinctive echo of the expected lamentation, the lord would have never laid his eyes on the unconscious guard or realized the Prime Minister's overly solicitous cry over the prospective discovery.

Though knowing it was not his vicinity to disturb the melancholic mourns from his advisor, much like as if his heart were shredded by a sword, Cao Cao advanced the broken strategist. His steps were light upon the grounds, yet the transmitting echo brought Sima Yi a realization that his lord was here, watching him under those forlorn eyes.

"Sima Yi…"

The heavy-hearted Prime Minister did not acknowledge to his lord's distress into calling his name with an immense tendency. Carefully, Zhongda's wavering fingers touched the cold cheek of his beloved, much like when Zhang He first seen him under those graceful cherry blossoms that reminded the distressed man of what the valiant general once told him, 'all lives have an end.' His heart only ached at the singular thought that only stabbed his soul again, almost as if another part of him was leaving. It was his entire fault.

It was not amusing to the solemn strategist that his treasure's features remained unharmed, as the only slight stains of the fall dirt remained tainted to his face. Fastidiously, Sima Yi wiped those minor marks that barely tainted the general's beauty. The ambitious lord profoundly regarded the strategist's action as he spoke again with a rare soft spoken voice, "Zhongda…"

"I never knew…" The ambitious lord almost lost his voice at the hustling misery that lingered within his advisor's voice. Slowly, and unaware by his action, the Lord of Wei edged closer to the silence advisor, almost as if the tears had all left his eyes and he had nothing left to cry. The abnormal bloodshot eyes did not fit the distressed strategist, as the eyes were always in the verge of arrogance. It was then his voice broke the sudden silence as he took a gasp of breath before continuing, "I never knew I treasured that elegant fool so much…"

Fortuitously for the distressed man, Sima Yi rose from his previous position with a graceless manner as he stumbled upon the floor before he stood wearily before his lord. "I truly apologies, my lord… But please do excuse, I wish to find my thoughts in somewhere more private…"

The strategist's head remained bowed as if he wished to hidden his expected tears in the roaming shadows. However, those bloodshot eyes remained on his lord's features as the ambitious lord slowly nodded in agreement, knowing well that his strategist will not be capable without having this matter through his mind. That was enough for Sima Yi, he did not wished for any pitiful comments or concern, as he started to strode pass his lord in the luminous, yet narrow pathway, he found himself brushing pass by his shoulders. It clicked an indistinctive memory within the corner of his mind, almost bringing the tears upon his eyes again.

It finally, the first time in many hours away from the golden chamber, came to Sima Yi as he recognized what his lord once observed as he passed the passageway within a similar stance. It was then a wistful smile crossed his features as he took in the foreign warmness, as if the spirit of his beloved has finally reached the ethereal vicinity. Unaware of the approaching cherry blossom petal from the clouds, Sima Yi's eyes only looked into the cerulean skies. However, his attention was brought to the petal's feathery touch upon his shoulder.

He always loved the showers of these flowers…

Carefully bringing the petal onto his delicate fingers, Sima Yi slowly became heedless to the reality as one of the pleasant memories invaded his mind from the tragic reality.

_The amber fields of exquisite blossoms were rarely found in the lands of __China__, especially during the days of war. However, much to Sima Yi's surprise, it was apparent that his beloved constant wishes, to see a field as beautiful as this one before them, made it into actuality to find the field unharmed by the cruelty of battles. _

_Within the optimistic atmosphere, the arrogant, almost rash, strategist only stood aside and watched the valiant general admired the astounding scene before him. The strategist himself already failing to comply why the general would define these plants as 'beautiful' when there were more gorgeous sights then the blossoms before him, the flowers held no beauty compared to elegant man that stood upon the fields._

_The unsatisfied matter only brought mystification from the general's muttering and the admiration that were held steady within the glimmers of his amethyst eyes. As the brooding strategist could just not understand the satisfaction of nature, which seemed to have created an unknown presence to himself as the elegant man broke his concentration on capturing the beauty within the blossoms._

_Almost webbing his beloved's deliberation, he turned to face the disoriented strategist, the graceful general cast a seducing glance upon him, which could never be wiped away by the shadows and doubts of his rejecting mind. A sly smile crossing his features only fed the strategist's confusion and jealousy to the beauty of the fields that seemingly have stolen his desire's attention for momentarily. Realizing his companion's complexion expression, Zhang He only broke into laughter, which was music to Sima Yi's ears._

_"You need to learn the beauty of nature, Yi-Chan…"_

Almost as if being guided by an inexplicable stature, the tactician found his surrounding melting into a contiguous, yet seraphic, meadows. Soon, his eyes only wearily observed the extending lands of the grassland, reminding a bitter sweetness within the brink of his bleeding heart. The beauty of the butterflies were undoubtedly existing within viridian lands, which only gravely reminisce the aesthetic general that was once called Zhang He.

The guilt within his soul was much like a painful stimulant that provided a boundless reality, gnawing on the very core of his life. The moments before the orders were carried upon the valiant soldiers only replayed upon his mind. There were innumerable reasons why the arrogant commandant should not have sent his men into the burning agony of hell. Though nobody and nothing could have stopped those blistering arrogance from bringing the ingenious strategist into falling the deadly implicate of war.

However, the wind was gentle. It brought forth the waves of coolness when no tears were to drop anymore. Where once the streaks of tears laid moisture were now dried from the breeze, as an ungraspable hand stroke those once wet cheeks of the man he have given his life for. There were no regrets within the feathery embraces that the gust, as a slow smile crossed the distressed man's features, Sima Yi could clearly sense the presence of the deceased general.

Contrary from the usual harshness of his tone, the voice of the Prime Minister flowed softly within the wind, "You could see me, couldn't you, Junyi?"

Though the foreseen voice was not spoken, a bristling touch upon the dried lips of the distraught advisor was the silent reply to his beloved. Upon the gentle touches, Sima Yi could feel the spirit of the man he had cried for gave a final encouragement of his life.

_A breeze of an angel_

_Forgiving of the guiltiness_

_A touch of sweet embraces_

_Only could we see within the final distance_

**Author's Note: It is truly my apologies that I took so long with this "short" one shot. However, just for your interest, this is just only the short version of the one shot, I am still onto constructing a final version of this story, where it will be longer and be more focused on certain things. It is still not completed though, which I'll probably post when it is fully complete and thoroughly beta-read. Thank you for reading Upon the Silent Wings!**


End file.
